The present invention relates generally to the art of bio-medical electronics, and more specifically concerns an electrode which is used to transmit electrical energy to the human body.
Increasingly, electrical energy, usually in the form of pulses, is being used for diagnosing and treating various diseases and injuries. Additionally, electrical energy has been found to be useful in the rehabilitation of various portions of the body, particularly the limbs.
Typically, the electrical energy is applied to a specified area of the body by means of an electrode which is secured to the body by a direct adhesive, an adhesive strip, or similar means. The electrode receives the electrical energy, which is usually alternating or pulsed current, but may be direct current, through conventional electrical leads which are usually molded permanently into the electrode. The electrode in turn conducts the electrical energy into the specified area of the body.
Prior art electrodes have been found to have several substantial disadvantages. Generally, they are likely to produce slight burns equivalent ot an irritation on a user's skin, due to electrical hot spots in the electrode. The use of electrical energy thus has been somewhat restricted due to the potential for skin irritation. Furthermore, prior art electrodes are rather delicate and susceptible to tearing, and for that reason are often used only once and then discarded.
Additionally, in actual use, the molded electrode is frequently dislodged or displaced by abrupt movement of the body. There is often considerable difficulty in initially conforming prior art electrodes to the shape of the body on which they are placed, particularly in irregular areas. The prior art has relied upon the flexibility of rubber electrodes and an adhesive to maintain the electrodes in place on the body. The natural resilience of the rubber electrode, however, frequently results in a displacement of the electrode as it attempts to regain its original shape. All of these disadvantages have detracted from the general use of electrical energy on the human body.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode suitable for use on a human body which prevents electrical skin irritation by eliminating electrode hot spots.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such an electrode which reduces the amount of power applied to the body without reducing the treatment effectiveness of the electrical energy.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such an electrode which is capable of compound deformation to conform to a particular portion of the human body and, further, which retains its deformed shape over a substantial period of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an electrode which is not pulled off a user's skin by normal movement of the body.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an electrode which resists tearing under normal use.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such an electrode which has a uniform low power density.